Emerald HighSchool
by HypeKO
Summary: Onodera Ritsu is a new teacher's aide at Emerald High, helping Takano teach AP Literature to seniors. He soon meets his fellow faculty members; Takano Masamune, Kisa Shouta, Hatori and Yokozawa Takafumi. What could go wrong? Yukina x Kisa, Hatori x Chiaki, Yokozawa x Kirishima, Takano x Onodera Yuu x Mino ? Warning: Student x Teacher, bad words, Lemon. No like please no read.


**A/N: -_- I should have my computer blown up. I am sorry I keep spamming this site with my ridiculous stores. On the upside! There are 2-3 more chapters of Just Pretend. Weird fact! Evil and lived backwards are Live and Devil :D and Saggin backwards is….. the N word…. Ironic.**

**Summary: Onodera Ritsu is a new teacher at Emerald High, teaching AP Literature to seniors. He soon meets his fellow faculty members; Takano Masamune, Kisa Shouta, Hatori and Yokozawa Takafumi. What could go wrong? **

**Rated M for Sex, bad words, Adult situations and Grammar/Spelling**

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me because I'm a noob.**

Chapter – 0

7:00am

~Onodera~

Onodera walk toward the dark brown building, hesitating with each step he took. With a strong sigh, Onodera pushed his way through the entrance of the school. "_I can do this." _ Onodera told himself as he walked through the empty hallways, trying to spot out the principal's office. Out of nowhere a door hitting the brunette in the face as it slammed wide open, sending Onodera flying on the floor. "Who the fuck do you think you are TAKANO?!" A man with a husky voice yelled. "I think I am the man who single handedly improved the school's test scores by 100 percent!" The other man yelled back. "How is that going!? You gave every student in your senior class a failing grade!" "They half ass all their works, you can't expect me reward shit that a 6 year old could do. You don't deal with these students and their cocky attitudes! I do!" The man defended himself. "No, I deal with the teachers and their cocky attitudes! Give a fucking reason for failing these kids and stick to the damn lesson plan!" "Get the fuck out of my face!" "Get the fuck out of my school!" "This is not your school Takafumi!" The two men continued to curse at one another. Until an angry, tall, onyx haired male walked out. He gave the fallen man on the floor a stern look and sucked his teeth. "Pitiful." He uttered before leaving in the opposite direction. Onodera got off of the ground and entered the principal's office. "What do you want?" A man with blue spiky hair, icy blue eyes and a printed frown asked looking in my direction. "I um, I am here for the job." "What makes you think you are qualified for this job?" Onodera continued to stumble on his words. "I studied literature in college and I worked for a liter-." "The only opening we have at the moment is as a teacher's aide. You will be shadowing our AP Literature teacher Takano, Masamune. Listen to everything he tells you to do. One screw up and you are fired, we will not tolerate incompetent employees! What is your name? ""Oh." Onodera bowed. "I'm Ritsu, Onodera." The principal signed and stood up. "I am head master of this school; you may address me as Yokozawa. Welcome to Emerald Highschool." "_Wow he is tall."_ Onodera thought before a loud sound echoed throughout the small office. Onodera looked down to see a huge book sit on Yokozawa's desk.

"This is the teacher's hand book. Read it and return it back to my office in 4 days, now attend class 169 to get your instructions from your superior. You start to day now, so get out of my office." "But I still hav-." Onodera was interrupted by Yokozawa's yell. "Get out of my office or you're fired!" Yokozawa pointed at the door. Onodera scrambled out of the entrance, tripping over a few chairs.

"_Room 169." _Onodera looked at each room number on each room, but he couldn't find any indication he was getting anywhere close to the number 169. Onodera looked around. "Where the hell is this classroom?" Onodera stumbled across the teachers lodge. It was a tough decision for the male to make but he decided to ask for help among his fellow teachers. Three men where occupying the room. A small man with parted hair black hair and muddy brown eyes was standing by the copy machine, another one happen to be sipping on a coffee mug smiling with each sip he took. He had long brown hair with his eyes shut and lastly there was a man reading a how to cook book, His expression was either bored or unattached with short brown hair. Onodera held his breath before intruding on the group of men. "Hello, I'm Onodera Ritsu. I need help, I am trying to find room 169." All three men turned their attention to Onodera. "Are you new here?" One of the men asked putting down his cooking book. Onodera smiled and nodded. "Welcome! The male by the copy machine and the man smiling greeted. "My name is Shouta, Kisa." "My name is Kanade Mino." Both men smiled. The man with short brown hair continued reading his book. "You are looking for Room 169? That sounds close to my classroom, I wouldn't mind showing you." The smaller male offered. "Thank you." He grabbed a few stacks of paper from the copy machine he was using and left the teacher's lodge. "Sorry about Hatori, he usually doesn't say much to strangers, but he is a really nice guy once you get to know him." Kisa started. "Mino teaches psychology, it would be best if you do not upset him." Onodera smiled. "He seems very harmless." "Oh He is, but he can be very scary when you get on his bad side." Kisa chuckled. "What do you teach Kisa-san?" "I teach World History. What about you Ricchan?"

"Ricchan?" Onodera thought before he answered. "I want to teach Literature but I'm a teacher's aide at the moment." "Literature? So you are going to be helping Takano-san?" Kisa asked. "Pretty much." Kisa took a few minutes before signing. "Good luck with that."

Kisa and Onodera walked through the halls making so many turns that Onodera's head started to spin. A tall student was seen sitting on the floor with a sketch book in his hand. "Crap." Kisa cursed under his breath. As we got closer to Kisa's classroom the student sitting on the floor seemed to be sparkling with a princely aura. "Good morning Mr. Kisa-san!" The young man smiled on the floor his unruly hair almond hair and chestnut eyes were very dazzling. "Good morning Yukina." Kisa answered with a tired tone. The shorter man pointed down the hall with his free hand. "Go three doors down and you should be able to find Takano-san in his classroom. Good luck." Onodera felt a twist in his stomach as Kisa said those words once more. Onodera was finally able to find class 169. "Hello?" The brunette said before walking into the class room. "Agh, so you are Onodera, Yokozawa warned me about you." The same man who called Onodera pitiful said. "You are late." "Well I couldn't find the classroom." Onodera pleaded. "Making excuses? That is strike two." Onodera's eye twitched. "This is the lesson plan for the year. Read it and memorize it by tomorrow." Takano continued to speak.

"_That sounds easy." _Onodera told himself before Takano brought out a dictionary sized binder. "Stay out of my way rookie." Takano's golden eyes glared right through Onodera.

~Kisa~

Kisa continued to grade papers, having a strange feeling that he was being watched by no one other than an 11th grade known as the prince of Emerald, Yukina, Kou. He arrives early to class everyday yet always the last to leave. Kisa suspects that Yukina fails his test, quizzes and assignments on purpose just so he is able to stick around for tutoring. That is stupid would be stupid, right? "Yukina, you do know school doesn't start until 7:45, and I am not your 1st period." "I know but I enjoy Mr. Kisa's class." The younger male said before smiling. _"How the hell does a kid sparkle?" _Kisa signed, it was probably his fault that Yukina wasn't passing. In the beginning of the school semester Yukina had decent grades, what happened?

"Mr. Kisa do you need help?"

~End~

.It is 5am and I am going to sleep. Sorry if I messed up on grammar and spelling I'm half asleep.


End file.
